


Hotel Rooms

by moonstone88



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone88/pseuds/moonstone88
Summary: Rey has never been with an Alpha, but now the alpha of her dreams has given her his room key. What will the night hold for this little omega





	Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing guys, I just I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop the smutty plot bunnies from bouncing around my brain so I had to get this out! hope you like

Rey couldn’t believe what she’s doing, her mind spinning with every step she takes though she just couldn’t seem to stop. The small white key in her palm seemed to burn but her fingers tightened around it instead of dropping it, the edges of the plastic biting into her skin. Even though her mind was screaming at her to take a moment and think her body kept propelling her forward, her eyes locked on her destination and not wavering once.

The doors to the elevator slid back and she stepped inside, the mirrors bouncing back her reflection as the doors closed and she turned to press her back against the wall. The contact of the cold glass against her bare skin sent a shiver over her heated flesh but she didn’t move, needing that one moment to gather herself together again.  
Looking up from the toe of her spiked black heels she locked eyes with herself sucking in a breath at the sight in front of her. Her pupils were blown so wide that most of the hazel of her eyes were gone and she looks like she has black eyes, her teeth worrying at her lips have left them plump and pink and looking bruised though they haven’t been touched, not yet.

Pressing her hand to her chest as she watches the numbers ascend counting out each floor she climbs with a little ding for each one. She can feel her heart beating hard against her breast, the feel of it trying to escape against her finger tips buzzing through her mind. The flutter below her fingers patter out a rhythm she’s never felt before, a need her body has never pushed against her. Her burning skin is to tight and all she wants to do is strip this borrowed dress from her body and roll against the cool marble of the floor.  
When the elevator dings telling her she’s arrived at the right floor she sucks in a breath to try and steady the nerves that had flowed around her for the few moments she’s alone. Stepping between the doors as they slide back she looks down the hallway noting that there are far fewer doors here on this floor than her own and she knows that means these are suites not just the one room holes she always stays in.

Worrying at her lip once more she looks at the closest room numbers orientating herself before she moves in the right direction feeling her legs shaking slightly as she does. Why she decided on the heels this night is beyond her, she’d had them in her closet for months never finding the right time to wear then and of course tonight of all nights she pulled them on. They make her calves look amazing, but she isn’t used to them and she stumbles a little pressing her hand against the wall to steady herself.

“You can do this Rey,” she murmurs to herself before squaring her shoulders and moving away from the wall.

Pulling the spaghetti strap of her bag further onto her shoulder she clutches at the top of the familiar bag wondering if anyone had realised how much the black clutch bag screamed she was out of place. It had a black on black pattern, the raised ridges different geeky patterns and it was her favourite bag and happened to be the only one that looked anything like it belong with the dress she’s wearing.

Smoothing her hands over said dress she feels the velvety material and makes sure its still all in place. The front of the dress hugs her body, flaring slightly at the hips, but the back dips low so you can see the dimples just above her arse. She’s never worn anything like it before, but Rose insisted she tried it on and when she did she wouldn’t let Rey take it back off again. The cut of the dress also means she’s wearing thigh high stockings instead of tights and Rose coaxed her into a black thong she’s never worn before.

Worst of all she thinks as she smooths her fingers over her chest, is her lack of bra. Rey’s breast aren’t huge, but they were enough that she usually felt more comfortable in a bra, but once again Rose’s influence had come at her. When Paige had turned up with tape Rey had no idea what the hell was going on, but as she moved her hands brushing over the very edge of her beast where the tap was pulling them into place she once again worried at her lip. The cut of the dress plunged a little at the front the neck line dipping into a v that allowed her ample cleavage to be on show but not right in your face. Her simply silver necklace with a moonstone pendant laid against her chest drawing your eye to the area without being to gaudy.

On top of it all though is the fact that she can smell her slightly citrus scent, which is normally masked by the scent reducing body soap she uses. Paige had talked her into forgoing it for the evening, letting her natural scent take centre stage. Normally she made sure no one could tell she was an omega, needing the safety blanket to make it through a normal day, but the thought of her scent being as appealing to him as his was to her had stayed her hand in the shower. Now her scent was a heady thing, letting anyone know about her body’s reactions and it made her clench her thighs as she moved. 

Eventually her legs pull her to the end of the corridor where one door stands by itself. Unlike the others this is a double door and she can’t help but wonder what’s behind it, what is waiting for her there. For the millionth time since she picked up that damn key she can’t help but wish she’d downed another shot, anything to steady the nerves that were prickling along her skin now.

Coming to a stop just in front of the door she fished her phone from the depths of her bag, a quick glance at the screen told her no one was looking for her, yet. Before she can think better of it she turned the phone onto silent and flicked it back into the bag, her eyes turning to the key once more.

Unlike most blank keys hotels used, this one had the room number embossed in the corner letting her know that it was especially programmed just for this suite alone. Starring at the piece of plastic as if it had all the answers she took a shaky breath before pressing forwards. Before her mind can get to in the way she drops the plastic into the card reader, the red light above the handle turning green. Snatching the card back she braced her hand against the handle before putting pressure against the cold metal and feeling the catch on the door move so that the piece of wood moved inwards ever so slightly.

Pushing into the room slowly she took in the sight of the entrance and knew she wasn’t in Kansas anymore. She’d never been in a hotel suite before, the most she ever got from her room was a bed and an adjoining bathroom. This door opened into a dimly lit entry way before another door showed her a sitting room. More than that though was the scent that rolled against her body making her pause and inhale. It was all masculine velvety sin and she could feel the slick between her thighs already. Trying to take a steadying breath didn’t really help since she could taste him on her tongue, but she forced her eyes opened and forced herself to take a step forward into that scent.

“Hello,” she called though softly, before she slipped fully into the room letting the door close almost silently behind her though she had no part in its doing.

Glancing behind her for a moment she takes in the mechanism above the door, designed to shut it behind any entrant and to do it quietly though efficiently. She has the urge to snatch the door open again and disappear before anyone inside can hear her, but she can’t back out now after coming this far. Breathing in deeply she locked her shoulders, holding her head high, and moved forwards around the small waist high table in the middle of the entry way.

Trailing her fingers over the smooth marble as she moved the only sound coming from her heals clicking against the wooden floor she took in her surroundings in quick glances. Everything is dripping luxury and as she pauses in the doorway she takes in the living area that has been unveiled to her.

The wall mounted lights are on but, someone has switched them down to a low setting, allowing her to see the lights of the city below them spread out like twinkling stars. Most of the far wall is made up of glass, though one half also has a balcony doorway and a small veranda just beyond it. As her eyes scan the room she spots a black suit jacket thrown haphazardly over the back of the white sofa contrasting starkly with it.

Unable to resist she slips forward onto the plush carpet her heels sinking deep and giving her a moments pause before she carried on moving. Stopping behind the sofa her fingers found their way to the jacket, pulling at the lapel softly as she took in how soft the material was.

All at once her nose is filled with the scent of cologne and the more masculine scent of the owner’s skin beneath that. She can’t help the little moan that slips from her lips as her tongue joins it to wet the edge of her bottom lip. Here his scent is so much stronger, and she can taste it like dark chocolate on her tongue. Her already heated body seems to blaze, and she clenches her thighs tighter together, knowing she is biting a losing battle against the slick her body is producing. She can feel heat pooling in her abdomen now, a heavy weight that only one thing will be able to ease.

“Hello,” she calls again as she turns trying to find the rooms owner her eyes scanning over the doors to her side wondering where they lead to.

Before she can move towards one though she can hear the sound of water shutting off and its only then that she realises the sound she heard as she entered was a shower. Her throat goes dry at the thought of him in the shower, his skin naked and dripping in water. Her heart rate kicks up another notch and she has a moment to wonder if you can have a heart attack from desire. 

This time when she calls out the door to what is now obviously the bedroom opens and a figure steps into her view. Stumbling back slightly her thighs hit the back of the sofa and she watches as he lifts his eyes between the strands of his wet hair, his gaze locking onto hers.

A predatory grin spreads over his face as he lifts his chin, letting the towel he had been using on his hair to drape over his shoulder as he does. Rey can’t help the fact that her eyes drop from his face to his shoulders and then down to his chest. His skin is wet like she imagined, but its oh so much better than that. She trails her eyes over the dark hair that’s spattered across his chest muscles that are so defined they look chiselled from stone. That hair also trails below his belly button, going down down down until it disappears beneath the towel he has around his hips loosely. He is the epitamy of alpha, his broad shoulders begging for her to grab them, his muscular arms screaming they’d be able to hold her so well.

Unable to help herself she licks her lips at the sight in front of her, so much more than she could have every hoped for. Her body is burning with her need to touch him, so she does the only thing she can think to do, she twists her fingers into the skirt of her dress as she looks up at him.

“Rey,” he breaths out and her name on his lips is enough to bring a moan from low in her throat.

Closing her eyes, she tries to take a moment to gather her thoughts, but as she does she hears the tell-tale sound of the swish of fabric and she knows he’s moving. When her eyes pop open in panic he’s stood closer to her, just far enough that she would have to reach out to trail her fingers over his damp skin like she wants to. 

She can feel the heat rising up her throat, knows that her cheeks are painted pink with her desire, but she can’t pull her gaze from his. His dark eyes are swallowing her whole, and it’s a pool she’d gladly fall into and drown in any day. He’s so much more expressive than she has ever seen, well except for at the bar this is the closest she has ever been to him.

As he takes another step towards her she’s unable to resist the pull his body seems to have on her and her and her hand comes up of its own accord, her fingers barely grazing against his collar bone. He’s a good foot taller than her so she has to reach up as well as out, but its worth it. His skin is burning like hers and the heat of him sinks into the pads of her fingers sending electricity through her system. This close his scent is clouding her mind, its dampened slightly because of his shower, but under the clean scent of water she can smell his natural scent and she wants to roll in it.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he says as his fingers sink into her hair tilting her head back so that he can look deep into her eyes once more.

Biting at her lip again all Rey can do is shrug, he’d stolen her ability to think past the fact that he is mostly naked in front of her. Taking another step closer to her he’s close enough that she can press her whole palm against the heat of his chest, the hairs there tickling against her skin. His fingers in her hair feel amazing as he flexes them against her scalp, her hair pulling just right and just enough to pull another moan from her throat. Her omega mind is rolling happily at this, demanding she let him dominate her, to beg this alpha to take her.

“You have to tell me to stop Rey or you aren’t leaving this room tonight,” she knows this is her last window, her last chance to escape before it all comes tumbling down around her but she can’t move.

All she can do is breathe in his scent like its oxygen, all she can think about is his other hand where he holds it against his thigh in a tight fist. Her mind is filled with images of what those arms can do for her, the corded muscle screaming at her to touch them. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she finally manages to breathe out and that’s all he needs.

His lips crash against hers in a kiss that can only be called violent, but she’s there matching every move of his. Parting her lips her tongue duels against his as her moan vibrates against his chest as his other hand finally moves to wrap around her waist and pull her hard against his hips.

Their kiss has devolved into clashes of teeth and bruising lips but its everything Rey needs from the universe right then. Curling her fingers against his chest she can feel her nails digging into his skin and the growl that leaves his throat lets her know that he wants this as much as she does. Girly fantasies are all about wooing words and soft caresses, but Rey craves more than that. She wants to come out of this with bruises marking her body, wants to leave behind her mark in his flesh. She wants everything from Ben and she knows at his core he is a hard man, an edge of darkness to him that just begs for her to surrender.

She pulls back panting from the kiss long enough to reach for the towel at his waist, her fingers twisting in the material before pulling it free and she isn’t disappointed by what she sees. Her eyes lock onto the corded muscles of his legs, both of her own legs probably smaller than one of his and she knows if she was to jump up right now he would be more than capable of taking her weight. But her eyes don’t stop there, they move up to what is now pressing against her belly, the weight of it forcing a moan out of her lips.  
He’s hard and ready for her already and she wonders if he’d been like that from the moment they had touched in the bar, if she had affected him as much as he had affected her. She can feel the heat in her pussy pooling low now, the slick on her thighs telling her that her thong had finally given up the valiant fight to hold everything in place. 

Her fingers move of their own accord as she wraps them around the top of his cock, the girth to much for her to close her hand around. He growls again this time sounding feral and she watches his eyes dilate with desire before she gives him an experimental pump which has his hips jutting forward in need.

“You’re playing with fire little omega,” he squeezes out through clenched teeth and all she can do is smirk, suddenly feeling nothing like her normally timid self.

She loves the fact that she can drive this man wild, this man that literally had the world at his fingertips was being turned on by her, a timid nothing with the lowest paying accounting job there was. How she found herself with her small hand wrapped around this man’s cock was mind boggling. Licking her lips is the last straw he can stand, and he moves then to lift her.

Rey goes willingly into his arms as he hoists her up and places her arse on the back of the sofa, her legs curled slightly around his but not enough that they are flush together, not enough that he can’t run his hand along her inner thigh. He moans low in his throat as he realises she’s wearing thigh highs instead of tights, and his hand travels further under her dress until his fingers collide with her hip. Leaning forward so he can press a kiss to her neck his hand skates over her skin under her dress until he can move his palm down.  
Its then that he feels she is wearing barely a scrap of material over her mound and it shocks him to the core. Every time he has seen Rey, and he had gone out of his way a lot lately to see her, she’d been wearing a pants suit. Everything she wore looked good on her, but he could also tell that she didn’t go out of her way to be seen at work everything she wore was practical. He’d more than once caught the lines of her panties under her pants, and he’d quickly figured she preferred boy short style underwear. To find her in a lacy thong now does things to his body, was she expecting to find him here like this, expecting that this could be a possibility for the night. 

He likes the thought that what’s she’s wearing is for him and him alone, that when she pulled that thong on she was thinking of him pulling it off. Bunching his hand in the side of the material he thinks about ripping it from her skin, but then he likes it too much to do that. Instead he moves his hand so that he can press the heal of it against her mound pulling a deep moan from her throat once more before she begins to pant out his name. He likes the sound of his name on her lips and he wants to hear it more, wants to hear it as she shatters around his cock.

Her scent is so strong now that he knows that her body wants him, but he’s still curious if Rey herself wants this as well. He’d never scented her so strongly before, he knew she’d be like most omegas on suppressants and using scent reducing products, but it seems that for the night she had forgone at least some of her safety and it makes him growl low in his throat. She tastes like tangerines and sunshine and he wants to bury his nose in her neck where he knows the scent will be the strongest, but for now he holds himself back no wanting to scare her off.

“What do you want little one,” he says as he kisses along her jaw and down her throat, stopping to lave at her collar bone before dipping his nose down into her cleavage.

“You Ben, I want you,” she pants out and that’s all he needs to hear.

Reaching back down so that he can dip his fingers against her folds Rey throws her head back as the pleasure he is pulling from her courses through her blood. He can’t believe how wet she is already, and all thoughts of foreplay go out of the window. It had been a long time since he had last touched an omega and he’d almost forgotten how willing their bodies can be. He also knows that his scent and his growl is having the desired effect of her body and that she’s more than ready for him even if she is petite and he is far from it. Pulling his fingers back enough that he can grasp at the material that is tight against her opening he pulls it to the side as he lines himself up. 

Rey can barely suck in a breath before he plunges forwards, his hips snapping against her as he buries himself into her as deeply as he can from that angle. She screams out his name as her hands scramble at his shoulders looking for purchase.

“That’s it baby, take all of me,” he says through gritted teeth as he pushes forward again this time making more room in her body and sinking ever so slightly more into her folds.

Her pussy is tight around him, tighter than he had expected, but it feels like he’s sinking into heaven. Her breathing hitches as he moves back again only to push hard into her once more, this time seating himself balls deep and he wonders if she’s ever had a lover as big as he was before. If she hasn’t then she is doing well for her first time, he’d had beta women turn him down flat because of his size and worries of being hurt. Rey on the other hand is panting out that she wants more as he stills for a moment to situate himself a little better.

Rey has never felt fuller in her life, never has a lover been able to fill her up like Ben’s cock has and all she wants is for him to move. She craves the friction she knows he will bring, the amazing feeling of his cock sliding against her folds. She wonders why she had decided to never be with an alpha before, the beta lovers nothing compared to this man buried balls deep in her right then. Chanting his name she moves her hips begging for him to move and he growls low once more before his hands go to her arse moving her closer against him, her thighs draping over his arms.

She has a moment of vertigo as he moves them but soon she is sprawled out over the thick arm of the couch her back pressed along the spine of it as he grips her hips once more and begins moving. Rey can do little more than hold onto the side of the couch as he sinks into her over and over, his speed picking up with every thrust. The obscene sound of their damp flesh sliding together and their panted breathing the only sound in the room. 

Pushing her dress back Ben watches as he slides into her body, her pussy taking the whole of him easily now and he moans at the sight wanting nothing more than to push into her over and over again.

“That’s it omega, you take my cock so well,” he pants out as one of his hands moves from her hip so that he can rub over her clit roughly.

Rey’s back bows at the feel of his finger on her clit, the spike of electricity shooting up her spine pulling his name from her lips on a scream. 

“That’s it little omega, come for me and I’ll give you all of this dick. Cum for me and I’ll give you my knot,” he says roughly as he presses harder against the bundle of nerves.  
As his hips snap forwards once more Rey has no choice but to give into his demand, her body tightening around him before the tension snaps and she loses sight of everything only being able to feel the pleasure he is playing across every nerve ending in her body. She’s vaguely aware that she screams out his name and wonders idly if someone will come to the door to check that she isn’t being murdered, but the thought isn’t enough to bring her down. Instead she writhes against him as he continues to push into her body over and over.

Ben strokes his hand over Rey as she comes, her beautiful face lost to ecstasy is everything he has every wanted to see and he vows to see it as much as he can before the night is through. Her walls clamping down on him has his hips moving faster the friction of her body trying to pull him deeper more than he can stand. With a strangled cry he cums, his body pushing his hips hard into hers as his balls empty into her and she screams out his name again so he’s unsure if he’s just pushing the first orgasm higher or if she’s slipped into a second one. His knot swells instantly, faster than he’s ever felt it before, and locking into her so that all he can do is grind his pelvis against hers prolonging the pleasure for the them both. Sharp pleasure spikes up his spine as his body goes ridged, his dick painting her walls with his cum once again.

Collapsing over her, his knot locking them together he gathers her against his body, the smoothness of her dress sliding along the skin of his chest and suddenly he wants it off her body. He wants to feel what her beautiful skin will be like heated against his. Pushing himself up slightly he looks down at her as her hazel eyes open once more locking onto his face and though her gaze is slightly glassy she smiles warmly for him before reaching out and running her fingers over his jaw. Unable to resist her pull he turns his head and captures her fingers against his mouth kissing each ad softly.

They lay like that for a while, until Rey begins to wiggle, her back aching from over stretching. Sensing her discomfort Ben moves so that he can pull her against his chest and her legs lock around his hips as he stands. His knot is still buried deep in her channel so for the moment he can’t detangle them completely but he moves around the couch so that he can sink down onto it with Rey in his lap.

She leans forward so she can press a kiss to his throat, her little tongue darting out to lave at his skin and a shiver runs from his head to his toes. Lifting her back slightly he watches a frown pull between her brows before he smiles.

“I need to see all of you little one,” he says as his fingers reach for the hem of her dress.

She lifts her arms to allow him to pull her dress over her head and suddenly her breasts are in front of him, his lips barely inches from the plump flesh and his mouth waters at the sight. As her dress falls behind her he reaches up to pillow her flesh in his palms, but she freezes as his fingers slide over the side of them feeling something strange. Turning his head slightly he inspects the side of her breast and realises that she had taped herself into the dress.

When he looks up at her her cheeks are tinged pink and he finds it more than adorable. Uncaring of the face that some men would moan about what she has done as misleading, he slides his fingers over her skin finding the edge of the tape and carefully pulled it from her body. When he’s done her breast sit a little lower, but not by much, but if anything they seem more full to his eyes now and he buries his face between them breathing in her scent.

Throwing her head back Rey moans out his name as her fingers bury in the softness of his hair. She had expected him to laugh at her, or to be angry, but never had she expected him to bury his face against her. As her breathing hitches he turns his face so that he can pull one of her pert nipples into his mouth, suckling at her skin and pulling another moan from her throat.

She can feel that his knot is loosening, but he doesn’t pull out of her, his member still hard. She gives her hips an experimental thrust and he growls against her skin moving so that she can feel his teeth biting slightly into her skin. Panting harder she moves again her thrust moving the thong that is still over her mound pulling the material hard against her clit and she cries out at the sensation.

Ben’s lips don’t move her skin but his hands drop to her hips as he slides back a little more on the couch widening his stance so that she has no choice but to spread her legs more for him. He pulls her hips hard forwards against him as he thrust up and Rey can’t help it as she pulls at his hair a little harder. Another growl pours around them and this time his teeth sink a little harder into her breast and she knows he’s leaving her skin marked. The knowledge sends her wild and she bounces harder on his lap, his cock sinking deep into her from this angle.

Lifting his head from her skin even as he laves her nipple with his tongue he watches her as she moves her head thrown back her eyes closed tight. He knows he holds a goddess in his hands and his breath hitches in his chest at the sight of her. With her head thrown back and to the side slightly he has a perfect view of her mating gland and he knows it would be oh so easy to sink his teeth into the soft flesh there but he doesn’t move.

Rey’s thrusts begin to become erratic, her breathing hard and he knows she’s close to finder her release once more. Reaching between then he places his finger against her clit adding just a little pressure as she grinds herself against him. His other hand on her hip digs in as he feels her walls fluttering around him and suddenly his need to cum pulls tight against his body. 

“Alpha, alpha please,” she begs unsure what she’s begging for but his lips find her neck then, his tongue sliding over her mating gland and its exactly what she needs.

Her orgasm explodes through her as her back arches against him. His hands fly to her hips once more and he pulls her down and against him hard as he buries himself back into her his knot locking tight against her and from this angle he’s pressing right against her gspot. The pressure and feeling him cumming deep in her body pushes another orgasm over her flesh and she digs her fingers into his shoulders knowing she’s drawing blood but unable to pull back.

This time when Rey collapses against him she can’t hold her eyes open. His hand comes up to cradle the back of her neck as he pulls against her tightly and begins to purr for her. Never in her life had Rey felt anything like it, his purr seems to delve into every strained muscles and loosens every knot in her body. She snuggles closer to his chest, curling in on herself as much as she can with his knot locking them together. As he purrs for her he strokes his fingers through her hair feeling as she succumbs to sleep.

Ben holds her against him until his body finally slacks and he can slip from between her thighs. She mewls low in her throat at the loss of him but doesn’t wake as he deepens the purr for her. He’s never purred for anyone before, usually with other omega lovers the second his knot went down he would be gone. With betas he didn’t even let them stick around long since he couldn’t knot them anyway. He always felt he need for space after those encounters, but with Rey it’s different. 

He can still taste her skin on his lips and he wants more of it. Turning so he can bury his face against her hair he breaths in her light scent and lets it settle in his lungs. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of her bright scent and once again he thinks about what it would be like sinking his teeth into her gland and locking her to him forever.  
Before his instincts can get the better of him he climbs to his feet cradling her against his chest as he carries her to his bed. Settling her into the centre he takes a moment to observe this omega as she sleeps soundly. There’s a small smile pulling at her lips even in sleep and his alpha side preens happily that he’d fucked her so well. Before he settles the blankets around her he pulls her thong from her body twirling the soaked material around his fingers and before he can think better of it he moves to push it into the front pocket of his bag. He also carefully peals the thigh highs she’s wearing from her skin before running the soft material through his fingers.

When he climbs back into bed and gathers her against him and settles back into the pillows content to simply hold her for a while knowing sleep could never pull him under when he has something so precious in his arms.

Rey wakes to Ben’s lips on her inner thighs and as she cracks her eyes open to look down at the top of her head he slides his tongue over her folds causing her to moan as she sinks her fingers back into his hair once more. All she can do is hold on as he licks slowly over her length, his hands parting her legs even more so that he has better access. When he pauses at her apex and circles his tongue around her clit without giving her the pressure she desires she squirms against him so that he has to lock his hands around her legs to hold her where he wants her.

“Ben, Ben,” she mewls and he grins against her, “alpha please I need more,” her panted cry is pulled from her soul and he can do no other than comply.

His sucks her clit into his mouth as she cries out above him, his teeth pulling ever so slightly at her flesh. She bucks her hips up and he hums happily against her causing her body to clench. Her cunt feels sore but empty and she wishes he would do something about it. As if reading her mind he sinks one of his long fingers into her curling it just right to send pleasurable shocks through her body.

“More Ben, please I need more,” she mewls again and he adds another finger.

Her fingers twist in his hair as he fucks her with his fingers and mouth and its not long before she feels that coil in her belly tighten once more. Panting out that she’s close he hums against her once more and the vibrations are enough to send her over the edge. As she screams out her orgasm he pulls his fingers from her, a complaint falling from her lips, before he moves over her.

Grabbing her hips he flips her roughly, pushing a hand between her shoulder blades until her upper body is pressed into the sheets below her and then his hands are back at her hips pulling them up off the bed. He watches her core is it flexes, the after shocks of her orgasm still pulsing through her blood. With a groan he lines himself up and sinks into her as she gasps out slightly muffled by the fact she has pressed her face into the mattress. 

From this angle he easily bumps against her cervix but the pleasure pain of it is amazing and Rey pushes her hips back against him. All she can do is scramble at the sheets beneath her fingertips as he pistons into her. She cant feel the bed shaking with every thrust, the fact that it is banging against the wall would normally make her blush but she can’t think passed the cock that is being buried into her.

This time his knot comes up slowly, the pleasure of it inflating and pulling at her channel more than her sanity can handle and she screams as she cums her body quaking around him.

“That’s it little omega, your body needs my knot,” he grunts out as he once again buries himself deep into her as his knot hooks in and catches.

She growls out her name as he cums behind her his fingers bruising against her skin but she loves every moment of it and she wiggles her hips so that he has to catch her and hold her still as he cums once again. 

When he collapses sideways he pulls her with him and before she can settle against him with her cheek pillowed against his arm, his hand comes around her parting her legs and seeking her nub. She bites her lip as he presses against her clit rubbing hard and it doesn’t take long before light explodes behind her eyes and shes screaming out his name once more, her body clenching hard around his knot.

Rey loses count of how many times he takes her that night, though it never seems to be enough her blood singing with the need for him. When she finally collapses against him for the last time she knows that its very early in the morning though there still isn’t light outside. He purrs for her once more and she slips into sleep contented with her cheek pressed against his chest.

When she opens her eyes she’s alone in the room and she scrambles up her eyes searching around for the alpha that had used her body so thoroughly. It’s then that she sees the piece of paper on the pillow next to her and she snatches is up.

“Little omega, you were amazing,” that’s it, that’s all he has to say.

Embarrassment flooding her body she pushes the blankets back so that she can slip from the bed. Her knees wobble as her feet hit the ground and she has to take a moment to steady herself. When she can move without the threat of her legs giving way she runs to the bathroom. She looks longingly at the shower but knows she doesn’t want to linger to long. The stickiness on her thighs needs attention though and she grab a washcloth running it with warm water before rubbing it over her thighs and up and over her mound. She can’t help the moan that pulls from her throat at the light touch on her skin, her body is singing with how much she has been used and once more she feels a flush creep up her neck.

Abandoning the bathroom she finds her dress and bag in the front room but no matter how she searches she can’t find her thong. With an annoyed grunt she pulls her dress back on and the thigh highs slide into place on her legs. As she smooths her hand over the dress self conscious someone will be able to tell that she’s not wearing underwear she snags her bag up from the floor.

Pulling her phone from it’s depths she sees she has a few missed calls and a couple of texts waiting for her. Pushing her feet into her heels she marches across the room, her eyes turning to the bed one last time before she strides out of the room determined to put Ben Solo behind her as the door closes on their love nest.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry not sorry! i just love me some A/B/O smuttiness too much


End file.
